Unexpected Timing
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Liz decided that we go to the biggest party of our senior year, little did i know it would change my life forever. Chloe x Derek, Liz x Simon AU
1. Damn those jeans

**Unexpected Timing**

 **Ch. 1: Damn those jeans**

I sighed running my hairbrush through my long strawberry blonde hair. Slightly envying my best friend whom rummaged through my closet. Her natural curled blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets in her high ponytail.

"Do we have to go?" I moaned. Liz decided that we go to the biggest party of the year, instead of staying in, watching scary movies and stuffing our faces with ice-cream.

She threw a pair of black skinny jeans at me, hitting me in the face. "Of course we do Chloe! How else are we going to celebrate the last win of the buffalo's football team?! Besides this is our last big high school party, what could be more fun than that?"

I opened my mouth to say movies when I was cut off by a white shirt hitting me in the face, I rolled my eyes and put on the outfit she had chosen. It wasn't as bad as some, if the shirt was a little less low cut and the jeans weren't a struggle to get your legs into.

Liz rushed me along as I added a little mascara and pink lip-gloss on. She all but drug me to the door. I hopped, pulling on my old converses grabbing the table next to the door when I almost fell over.

"Come on, Chloe! We are going to be late!"

I snorted it was a 15 minute walk to Simon Bae's house.

"ok ok, I'm coming." I smirked as I closed the door. "Someone is excited to see their boyfriend are we now?"

She shrieked, "he's not my boyfriend!" Her face blushing in the dark, "Well not yet.."

Laughing I grabbed her arm lopping it through my own, "well lets go change that."

And we set off towards a night I surely will next forget.


	2. Letting Loose with grey goose

**Ch.2: Letting Loose with grey goose**

We could hear the music all the way from the end of the driveway. Cars parked along the road and some in the grass of their yard. I groaned would surely notice the trench marks on his well-kept lawn. The Bae siblings lived in a far bigger home than my parents 2 bedroom yellow house.

Liz pulled on my arm, "How does my hair look! Would about my dress, maybe I should of changed, oh did I brush my teeth?!" she panicked.

"Liz you look radiant, Simon won't know what hit him. And yes, about 3 times." Her eye's went glassy when Simon's name came up. Oh boy she had it bad. I rang the doorbell, not quite ready to be thrown into my first and last high school party.

A boy opened the door, red solo cup in hand. The music booming behind him as he ushered us in. The wild and crazy night had clearly began early for some people. The entire living room was filled with teens dancing. One on the coffee table with a lampshade on. Liz pulled us through the crowd and into the kitchen, when she suddenly gasped. Leaning against the counter was Simon Bae, star of the basketball team. I pulled a star struck Liz to say hello.

"Chloe! Liz! You made it!" he handed us each a orange colored drink in a solo cup. Giving Liz a glance I smiled when I noticed her and Simon having a conversation without her turning into a mess, I slipped away through the kitchen and into a side room that no one had vacated yet. I sat on a plush red couch sipping my drink.

The room was masculine with bookcases and a large desk. As I eyed my surroundings I downed the rest of my drink. My eye's blurred and I saw a cat, stumbling I stood and walked over to the desk. My cat was really a stuffed bear on a shelf. Geez what was in that drink?

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, whirling around; a little to fast in my alcoholic state, and tripped over my feet. A warm hand grabbed me before I hit the ground. Looking up I locked gaze with Star quarterback and Simon's foster brother, Derek Souza.

"I-I-" I stuttered my brain not catching up to the situation. Derek let go and took a sip of his beer. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he lumbered over to the couch and plopped down.

"I'm not one for parties. I just wanted to get away from…" I started the liquor starting to effect me.

"The noisy, hormone driven teenagers that are spreading STDs in my living room?" He snorted gulping down his beer. I laughed sitting next to him. In all my years of knowing Simon, his Foster brother was the greatest mystery yet. On one hand I could count the times I've talk to Derek and that's only two words.

He shook his bottle, "I could use another one of these, want another?" he gestured to my empty cup. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room only to appear a few minutes later with new refreshments.

I gratefully accepted another full drink, sipping it as we chatted. With the Alcohol in our systems, Derek was more keen on talking and I seemed to stutter less. We talked about college and what we wanted to do after. Some how during the time of us talking we moved closer; my jean clad legs hung over his, his hand warm around my own.

My head felt light just like my hands, We both fell silent and I got lost in his emerald eyes. I could feel his breath on my face, a pull of some kind made our lips meet. His mouth molded to mine. I was half way in his lap, Derek growled into the kiss and pulled me all the way on.

A bang on the door ended our make out session, a drunk freshman stumbled in. Derek took my hand and pulled me up and out the door. We maneuvered our way through the crowd of drunks to the staircase, I nearly tripped but Derek caught me and we busted into giggles. We stole kisses as we walked through the dark corridor, each getting more heated. He pinned me against the door kissing down my neck as he struggled to open it. I giggled and he let out a hearty laugh as we tumbled onto the bed.

His lips where on mine in a flash; my hands pulling off his t-shirt. Everything became blurry and we gave in to each other.


End file.
